A collision protection means for the laser processing head of a laser processing machine including a releasable coupling between the laser processing head and a carrier is described, for example, in DE 197 01 516 C1. In the described device, damage to the machine or workpiece can be prevented in case of a collision between the laser processing head and the workpiece or a device.